Fly Me To The Moon
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Yoh decides to play a song so he can dance with his beautiful wife in front of the family but the little love scene inspires the others to follow especailly their son Hana with Ren's and Horo's son Riku.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

I write this a pure fluff because listening to the classics will do that to you.

I hope you enjoy.

The song is Fly me to the moon By Frank Sinatra.

* * *

><p><span>Fly Me To The Moon.<span>

Hana glanced at his Daddy before smiling and leaning over to blow out his birthday cake and pulled back clapping when everyone cheered; he turned looking at his Mummy and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her neck. Anna smiled at her son and hugged him before turning him to face the table and cut him a piece of cake while whispering to him making him giggle before kissing him again, when a little boy collided with her legs she looked down at Horo and Ren's son.

Yoh leant against the door frame watching his wife straighten Riku's clothes before brushing his hair down before he toddled off to his 'mother' Ren, his eyes went back to the women he had spent a lifetime with yet she never failed to amaze him. Motherhood had only added to her wonders Yoh still felt his heart swell with love and pride every time he saw his wife and their son together, like now for instance Hana was turning four with a party to celebrate.

He glanced at his son who looked so much like Anna, sometimes it was too much for him to know this was his and at time he wanted to show his wife how thankful he was but never did because she'd rather it be private. Yoh straightened when the doorbell chimed and moved to answer it as the first set of parents arrived to pick their children up as the birthday party came to an end "Hey come on in, there just eating cake."

Anna shoved some crumpled paper in the rubbish bag and glanced at her son who was playing with his toys on the floor next to Horo and his son Riku, a smile tugged at her lips as she carried on cleaning. Ren lifted the cake from the table and moved into the kitchen placing it in a cake hold until they wanted more. He pushed it back on the counter before glancing at Yoh who was holding a cd and raised one eyebrow at his friend "You planning on watching a movie?" Ren felt a strange smile tugging at his lip when Yoh waggled his eyebrows.

He leaned against the door frame watching as the brunette moved towards the dvd player and inserted something before grabbing the remote, his eyes went to his partner how glanced at him before going back to the kids. Horo looked at his friend wondering what he was up to and when he saw what was on he smiled before picking Riku up and holding his hand out at Hana "You want a drink from the kitchen." When the little boy looked down at his toys he smiled.

Hao relaxed back on the chair watching his brother and spared a glanced to his new born baby girl who was out like a light because she slept just like her Dad. He tucked the blanket around her more securely before pulling his husband on his lap as the man went by with a black bin bag and dropped a kiss to his shoulder "Relax." Hao made Lyserg drop the bag. Lyserg frowned at his husband before settling back when Hao pointed at Yoh who was pushing toys aside; he flicked his eyes to the blonde who was oblivious in her task of cleaning up.

Lyserg settled in the small space beside Hao and the arm rest before resting his legs over his man who passed their daughter to him, he settled her in his arm before dropping a kiss to her small face "Love you." Lyserg traced his finger over her small cheek before lifting his head as soft music played. Hao soothed his hand over her tuft of hair before watching his brother, who could be slapped down by his wife but then again maybe not.

Anna frowned as she shoved paper in her bag and glanced over her shoulder seeing Horo and Ren with the kids stood in the door way to her right Hao was sat on the couch with Lyserg and their daughter but when was her husband. When hands slid around her waist before taking the bag off her to drop it on the table as he pulled her backwards "Yoh no." Anna turned when he took her hand to twirl her before pulling her against his chest.

Yoh grinned at his wife "Come it's just a dance" he lifted his hand singing her a line from the song "In other words, hold my hand." His smile grew when she failed to suppress her smile as she lifted her hand in his. Anna rested her other hand on his shoulder as he brushed their lips still singing to her "In other words, baby kiss me." She closed her eyes for a second as a chuckle escaped but she brushed their lips together in answer to Yoh.

He grinned at his wife and placed his hand on her hip singing "Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more." Yoh pushed Anna away before extending his arm then pulled her back in until Anna's back was to his chest. Anna shivered as lips pressed to her ear "You are all I long for, all I worship and adore." She turned her face to look at her husband and brushed their lips before twirling back out feeling her smile grow even bigger.

Hana dropped his toy watching his mammy's dress flare out as she spun before his daddy pulled her back, he smiled clapping his hands before moving to stand by his Uncle Horo and Ren. Ren bent his head when fingers grabbed his pants and saw Hana stood between him and Horo holding the back of their legs as he swayed watching his parents with a shy smile.

Yoh pulled his blonde close wrapping his arms around her waist as he brushed their lips again "In other words, please be true" he swayed from side to side "In other words, I love you." Yoh watched his wife's eyes sparkle as she brushed their lips. Anna tightened her arms around her husband feeling her heart skip a beat at his words, his action and this dance but then Yoh was always showing her cared, from their very first kiss at the age of nine to the precious birth of their son.

She soothed her hands up his neck to cup his face as she brushed their lips together feeling giddy over the fact this man loved her and she wanted to show him she loved him just as much. Yoh knew the song was coming to an end but he put it on repeat however his wife didn't know that and when she brushed their lips singing the last line to him it made him smile. Anna whispered the line "In other words" she brushed their lips as they swayed "In other words" her amusement grew Yoh grinned and raised one eyebrow "I love..." She kissed him three times when the music bumped before whispering the last word "...you."

Yoh tightened his arms around Anna fastening their lips together as her arms slid around his neck; he traced his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance and groaned softly when she parted her lips. Anna slid her hands into Yoh's brown locks as he kissed her with a passion that always left her breathless but pulled back when a soft aww sounded aloud. Yoh turned his head seeing Hana holding Riku's hand as they wobbled side to side, he laughed at the sight before kissing his wife's cheek "I love you."

Anna watched Riku fall on his bum before Hana helped him up again and they hugged before swaying again, she smiled placing her head on Yoh's shoulder as they swayed to the same song. Hana pulled back kissing Riku's cheek watching the other boy hide his face behind his hands before running off to his Dad, Hana moved towards his parents tugging on his Dad's pants "I want to dance with you." He held his arms up. Yoh bent down grabbing his son and settled him against his left side as Anna soothed her hand over Hana's back before kissing his cheek as they sway slowly.

Horo passed Ren their son and moved to stand behind him as the step slowly to the music; he watched their son blow kisses as he wiggled side to side in Ren's arms. Ren blew Riku a kiss back and lean into Horo enjoying the quiet because times like this where precious, he tightened his hold bringing Riku closer giving his baby a kiss on the lips.

Hao placed their daughter back in her little sling chair before grabbing his husbands hand and pulled Lyserg against him starting to move but paused and grabbed the remote before click the repeat off so the cd played. Lyserg placed his hand in Hao's and pressed their cheeks together resting against his husband as the music played watching their daughter sleep between the slow circles Hao made.

Yoh glanced around at his family feeling extremely lucky for what he had and kissed his son before kissing Anna simply enjoying holding them as they danced to the music.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

If I've missed any mistake please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
